And So It Goes
by chickenwriter
Summary: Um...FLUFF! I can't think of the Genre...um...Clarisse and Joe!


**And So It Goes**

_AN: Just a fluffy little songfic to the song 'And So It Goes.' by Billy Joel._

_In every heart there is a room _

_A sanctuary safe and strong _

_Joseph _to Clarisse was more that a person. _Joseph_ was a sanctuary, a special place she could go to lift herself up when she was knocked to the floor. _Joseph_ was almost the feeling of wholeness to Clarisse's broken soul.

_To heal the wounds from lovers past _

_Until a new one comes along _

Clarisse ran to his arms when things were not right and she ran to his arms when they were. She used him mostly for company, on the long nights when Rupert had gone away. Never had they crossed the line. It was one occasion, when a fight between Clarisse and Rupert had torn her apart, that she had run to him with terrible intentions.

"Joseph." She whispered through the crack in the door. He ran to her from the couch. "Joseph?" He nodded, silently inviting her into his home upon the palace ground.

It was a small and humble building, almost resembling a cabin. It was the only place for Joseph to get away.

"Clarisse, are you all right?" It was not like her to 'break in' like that. She usually knocked.

"We had a fight."

"Darling, I love you, you know that, but you can't keep coming here when things go wrong."

"Joseph, you're my best friend." She argued.

"Clarisse." His voice carried caution, telling her everything she needed to know.

_I spoke to you in cautious tones _

_You answered me with no pretense _

It was unlike Clarisse to reveal too much of herself, to anyone. So when she spoke, it always surprised her security guard.

"Joseph." She started, grabbing his hand. "I love you. I know that I shouldn't, and that I should be with Rupert, but being with you seems so much . . . better."

"Clarisse, I have dreamed of being with you forever, but it is simply not ok." A silence passed between them. A loaded silence in which they migrated to the couch.

_And still I feel I said too much _

_My silence is my self defense _

Joseph sat first, pulling Clarisse almost onto his lap, and directly into his arms. There was no use trying to argue, for she would not listen. So he let her stay in his arms. Neither speaking, both fearing that if they did speak, they would break each other's hearts yet again.

_And every time I've held a rose _

_It seems I only felt the thorns_

Joseph was the first to utter any sound.

"Ow . . . "

"What?"

"My arm is asleep." Clarisse got up and headed down the hall. Joseph followed, to find her curled under the covers upon his bed. He climbed in behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her shaking body.

_And so it goes, and so it goes _

_And so will you soon I suppose_

They lay in silence for what seemed like hours. He knew if he did something wrong, she'd be gone again.

_But if my silence made you leave _

_Then that would be my worst mistake _

"Joseph?" He lifted his head to look over her shoulder. She turned in his arms. Their faces were dangerously close. "Can I . . . stay here tonight?"

_So I will share this room with you _

_And you can have this heart to break _

"That is your choice to make, my dear." He whispered. He didn't want her to stay, he was deathly afraid of what may happen if he couldn't control himself.

"I wish I could be with you." She kissed his cheek. He shook slightly, and she giggled, loving the effect she had over him. "Just be aware that you have my heart." Clarisse almost purred.

"And you have mine. You always will." Joseph kissed her forehead. "Always."

_And this is why my eyes are closed _

_It's just as well for all I've seen _

_And so it goes, and so it goes _

_And you're the only one who knows _

Clarisse thought Joseph was asleep, and twisted out of his embrace. As she tried to get up, powerful arms pulled her back. She squealed.

"What are you doing?" She laughed, "You scared me!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." He chuckled.

_So I would choose to be with you _

_That's if the choice were mine to make _

"If it only were my choice . . . " Clarisse lay her head on his chest. He ran his hand mindlessly through her hair.

_But you can make decisions too _

_And you can have this heart to break _

"Well it certainly isn't mine." Joseph whispered.

"Partially." She said dreamily, yawning and stretching.

_And so it goes, and so it goes _

_And you're the only one who knows _

"I love you." He kissed her head.

"I love you, too." Clarisse reached for his hand and pulled it to her heart, whispering 'forever.' and closing her eyes to fall into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Well, it's not very good...but I'm working on something killer, I promise... It should be done by the end of the summer, if I ever get past 2 chapters...and if I ever stop editing chapter 1...Reviews? Pawease? They make me smile!**


End file.
